Arise
by Tee-Cup
Summary: How does Sherlock tell those closest to them that he's not really dead? How can a heartless man prove he really does have a heart? And how will those who love him react to this news? I don't own Sherlock or any related content. Please R&R, but no hate please. Thank you! Please enjoy!


**Sherlock  
I don't own Sherlock or any related content, I just wanted to write about how Sherlock would announce that he was alive!  
Be warned, I've given him a daughter (Irene Adler is the mother) – Check out my other story for the full story behind that!  
Please review! Any wanted! If you don't like it, tell me why! (In a nice way)  
Arise  
Chapter 1**

He was gone. She was forced to admit that to herself now, it had been six months. She needed to begin to get over it. But how could she just get over his death? He had been her life, she'd never gone to school, she hadn't needed too. He'd taught her everything she'd needed to know. He'd been her best friend, she'd never had the chance to socialize with people her own age, she didn't want to. John had told her that she had to go to school and she hadn't had the energy to protest.

Ever since he'd died she'd been exhausted, she would hardly sleep, she would hardly eat, it was incredibly unhealthy for her, she was wasting away by the day, her fringe grew over her eyes but she wouldn't let anyone cut it, every couple of months she would hack at it herself. She was the laughing stock of the girls in her class; they teased her and laughed behind her back. She knew about this of course, but she didn't have the time or the energy to confront them. Every so often she would get into a fight with one of the other girls and, let's just say, she would often come out better than her opponent.

She was in lower sixth and although she'd only been studying at school for a term she was already top of her class without really having to try. But she was quiet, there were a few girls who were nice enough to her and these were the girls who ended up joining her in her 'Duke of Edinburgh' group. She let them do all the work, the planning and the organising. She bought what she was meant to buy and prepared as best she could. John tried to help but she was so distant, she almost refused to let him come near her.

They'd moved out to the countryside temporarily. Mrs. Hudson kept their flat ready and waiting for them to return but John thought it was good for Annabella Holmes to have a change, to have a chance to help herself, to clear her head after her father's death. She wasn't too understanding, she'd spent her life living in London and wasn't too keen on the change. She was undoubtedly clever and therefore understood John's reasoning for the move but she didn't agree with it at all. She despised mud and cows and all that came with the countryside. The only thing she enjoyed was the solitude that came with being so isolated.

Today for instance, was a school day. She was sat in her psychology class, at the back, on her own. She was staring out of the window as the teacher prattled on about something or other. She didn't really care; she could self-teach herself anything she could possibly miss which was unlikely to be much. During the first couple of weeks the teachers had ignored her, aware of her recent loss. The couple of weeks following that they'd been harsh on her when they'd caught her not listening. They'd asked her to repeat phrases they'd just spoken and put her in detention if she ever answered back. The following two weeks they'd gone back to ignoring her.

The courtyard outside wasn't particularly interesting, a flowerbed oasis amidst and desert of concrete. There was a young couple on one of the benches, the boy had his arm around the girl and Annabella had a clear view of his left hand. And simply by this she could tell that he was cheating and very proud of himself that he was managing it without being caught. The hilarious thing was, Annabella could tell that the girl was cheating with more than one other party and was even better than the boy at hiding it. The way she had her hand on his shoulder and gave it the occasional condescending pat told Annabella that this girl knew about her boyfriends cheating ways. She admired her and she allowed this to show in a slight smile which she quickly masked as to not attract attention to herself and have to explain herself to her teacher who didn't like her enough as it was.

A note was pushed along the table with her name scrawled on the front. Her smiled turning to a frown, she pulled the note towards her and down under the table onto her lap and out of her teachers line of sight. She flicked it open and recognised the handwriting as the boys who sat at the opposite end of the table she was sat at.

_Hey, I saw that you were looking a bit forlorn. You ok?_

She raised an eyebrow and picked up her pen, she hastily scribbled her reply and handed it back the way it had come.

_Fine._

She returned her gaze out of the window, the couple stood up and began to walk away from the building, holding hands and smiling. She sighed and stared down at her desk where the note flickered into her line of sight again. She snatched it up and flicked it open, picking her up pen.

_Ok. If you want to talk I'd be happy to talk to you. I'm Jake; I don't know whether you know. I got moved to your DofE group._

She replied.

_Yes. I know. Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. _

She couldn't help herself, she glanced over to his face when she saw him open the note and he looked crestfallen at her reply. Despite her father's lack of human understanding she wasn't the same. And she did feel sorry for this boy who was evidently trying to be her friend so she scribbled out another note.

_Sorry, we'll talk after class?_

She passed note along and he read it with a smile. He turned to smile at her and she forced herself to return the smile. He wasn't bad looking; he had cute blonde hair that spiked up in the right places and a stud in his ear. His eyes were bright blue and Annabella knew for a fact that half the girls in the year at least harboured a crush on him. He was a popular guy, one of the normal troublemakers amongst the crowd who played all the sports. She didn't understand why he was interested in her, but she would let him down gently. She wasn't as heartless as her father once was.

She leaned back in the chair and returned her gaze out of the window; the couple were stood at the edge of the courtyard arguing. She smiled as she realised that the boy had just been found out.

**A/N: I know that I haven't finished the last Sherlock story but I'm not really feeling it, I'd prefer to write this one.  
Please review because I always admire feedback.**


End file.
